Field
This disclosure is generally directed to cross-cloud orchestration of data analytics.
More particularly, this disclosure relates to cross-cloud orchestration of data analytics for a plurality of research domains.
Background
The amount of information in numerous knowledge and research domains has increased and continues to increase at an exponential pace. While the vast amount of information, in its raw form, may contain a wealth of prominent knowledge, the extraction and storage of the knowledge from such amount of information for one or more knowledge or research domains have become a substantial challenge. Even after such salient knowledge has been extracted and stored, reliability of their derivation must be ensured before they may be confidently utilized.